


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by gluupor



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff and Humor, It's basically that episode of Friends where everyone finds out about Monica and Chandler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor
Summary: What if the Foxes hadn't found out about Neil and Andrew's relationship in Baltimore? How would they have found out about it? (Probably not like this).





	The One Where Everyone Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on eight stories for [Andreil week](http://andreilweek.tumblr.com/post/173940244006/andreil-week-2018-prompts-hi-everyone-in-case-you) and this is one of my rejects. I like it enough to post it anyway. I hope you enjoy!

Nicky and Kevin were gathered in the women’s room with the upperclassmen when Allison brought up settling the group's bets before the end of the school year. They were still celebrating their recent championship win and the end of exams. Aaron was the only one of the Foxes who hadn’t finished his finals: he still had to sit his organic chemistry exam and was in full study-goblin mode. Matt was staying in the girls’ room because he was avoiding his grouchy roommate.

Andrew and Neil had been with them earlier, but had left to smoke. Nicky was pretty sure that was at least partly a euphemism, but as far as he knew only he and Aaron (and possibly Kevin, considering how much time he spent with the two of them) knew that Andrew and Neil were sleeping together. He knew that Matt and Allison had some suspicions after the way that Andrew had reacted when Neil had been kidnapped, but as Andrew and Neil’s reunion had occurred in the motel parking lot and they were both calm and collected when they returned to the rest of the Foxes before leaving with the FBI, there had been no definitive proof.

Nicky had only found out weeks later, due to Aaron. He had pestered Aaron into telling him how he had managed to get Andrew to rescind their deal and allow him to openly date Katelyn without protest. Aaron told him that he’d discovered that Andrew and Neil were hooking up during spring break in the mountains: he had caught Andrew coming out of Neil’s room early one morning and had confronted him about it.

Nicky hadn’t believed Aaron at first, but then Aaron and Neil had switched rooms and living with Andrew and Neil together had changed his mind. He’d seen enough to know that they were involved. He’d wanted to shriek with glee (he had, once he was alone) and hug Andrew, but he restrained himself. Instead he told them that he was happy for them and promised that he wouldn’t tell anyone without their permission.

Allison pointed at the door after Andrew and Neil left. “Are we finally going to settle the ‘Andrew and Neil are dating’ and ‘Neil likes men’ bets?”

“You have no proof,” argued Dan, mostly because she was going to lose money on both of those bets.

“They’re private people,” said Renee. “They’re never going to announce their sexualities or relationships to the team.”

“Unless…” said Allison, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

“We should respect their privacy,” said Renee mildly.

Allison waved a hand dismissively. “We’re not going to force them to do anything. We can just give them a little incentive.”

Dan looked wary but intrigued. “What do you mean?”

“Andrew’s incredibly possessive,” said Allison. “We've all seen proof of that. If the two of them _are_ together, then he should react badly if someone tries to seduce Neil.”

“You know Neil’s not particularly receptive to anyone’s advances,” Matt pointed out.

“He just doesn’t trust anyone,” replied Allison. “We’ll get someone he trusts to hit on him.”

“That only leaves the people in this room,” said Dan. “And I’m making a rule right now that no one who has bet on this is allowed to do anything to sway the bet in their favour.”

“Not every single one of us has money on this,” said Allison. She turned to Renee.

“No,” said Renee. “I’m not taking part in this and I don’t think you should either. Leave them alone.”

Allison scoffs. “Kevin it is, then.”

“What?” said Kevin, paying attention to the conversation for the first time. Riko’s suicide after the Foxes won the championship had hit him hard. He had spent most of the evening staring thoughtfully into the middle distance and imbibing vodka.

“You need to seduce Neil,” said Allison.

Kevin screwed up his face. “No,” he said. “I have a girlfriend. He knows that.”

“Tell him you’re taking a break,” said Allison breezily. “You don’t _actually_ have to seduce him. Just be convincing enough that Andrew or Neil will admit that he’s taken.”

“Maybe Renee’s right,” said Nicky. “It’s really none of our business.”

“Of course I’m right,” said Renee quietly.

Nicky’s proclamation had snagged Allison’s attention. “I would have thought that you’d want to know,” she accused.

“I do,” said Nicky. “I also think that both of them have had enough of their secrets exposed this year.”

“So there _is_ a secret to expose?” pressed Allison.

Nicky threw his hands up in exasperation. “You’re just twisting my words to hear what you want.”

“Look,” said Matt in a placating manner. “We’re not really outing them. We all _know_. They’re not being subtle. We’re just need them to admit it.”

Nicky conceded the point. They _weren’t_ being subtle. All the intense staring and the way they treated each other made it obvious. He wondered how he had been so blind before Aaron told him.

“We’re all agreed then?” asked Allison.

“ _No_ ,” said Kevin emphatically.

“We’ll trade you for it,” said Dan.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that in four days, we’re all leaving for a month’s vacation,” said Dan. “And none of us are going to be practising exy. So if you help us settle this bet, we’ll trade you a week of night practices when we get back in June. You’ll have one week to boss us around and teach us Raven drills.”

“I didn’t agree to that,” argued Allison. Dan gave her a look and she sighed dramatically. “ _Fine_.”

“What, exactly, do I have to do?” asked Kevin.

“Flirt with Neil, ask him on a date,” said Matt.

“This is going to go poorly,” muttered Renee. Nicky couldn’t help but agree with her.

* * *

“So… Neil…” Kevin said awkwardly the next morning as the team was changing out of their gear. Technically their season was over, but Wymack was still running optional practices. Only Aaron begged off, due to his continued studying. “I was wondering if you might want to do something this evening?”

“You mean night practice?” said Neil. “We do that every night.”

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of a date.” Beside Nicky, Andrew went completely still.

Neil stared up at Kevin. “You know I don’t swing,” he said slowly.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try,” said Kevin mulishly.

“You once told me that it would be better if I remained heterosexual,” continued Neil.

“I wasn’t planning on telling the media.”

“What about Thea?”

“We’re on a break,” said Kevin petulantly.

“And you suddenly want to date me?” asked Neil suspiciously.

“You’re good at exy,” said Kevin, haltingly. “And you're not _un_ attractive.”

“Riiiiight…” said Neil, looking around helplessly.

“So, will you?” asked Kevin.

“No,” said Neil.

“Why not?” Kevin sounded more annoyed than Nicky had anticipated, considering he didn’t actually want to date Neil. He really did not take rejection well.

“He said no, Kevin,” said Andrew.

“What’s it to you?” asked Matt.

“No means no,” replied Andrew.

“Think about it, at least?” asked Kevin, as Neil gathered up his belongings and headed to a shower stall.

“Yeah, sure,” said Neil dismissively.

* * *

Nicky caught a ride back with Andrew as usual. Kevin had remained behind to spend the afternoon with Wymack, reviewing the new players that were joining the team next year.

Nicky busied himself on his phone as Andrew and Neil chatted quietly, ignoring them until Neil’s words caught his attention.

“Do you think something’s wrong with Kevin?” he asked.

“Because he asked you out?” replied Andrew.

“Yeah,” said Neil. “I knew Riko’s death hit him hard, but he’s never shown any interest in me before.”

Andrew hummed noncommittally.

“What, you disagree?” said Neil.

“He’s pretty obsessed with you.”

“Not because of that!” said Neil. “Ugh, and Matt kept sending me expectant looks. He’s probably betting that I will date Kevin.”

Andrew’s gaze sharpened. “Nicky,” he said, making eye contact with him in the rear-view mirror, “how big is the pot on the bet about whether Neil and I are together?”

“Pretty big,” said Nicky attempting nonchalance.

“And who stands to gain the most money?”

“Allison.”

“And does Allison have anything to do with Kevin asking Neil out?”

Nicky stared fixedly out the window.

“Wait, Allison is behind this?” asked Neil incredulously. “Does she know about us? Does everybody? Nicky?”

Nicky became very interested in his nail beds.

“Nicky,” said Andrew with a threat in his voice.

Nicky sighed deeply. “They know,” he admitted.

“And they’re trying to _trick_ us into admitting it?” said Neil. “Those jerks.”

“You could just tell them,” suggested Nicky.

Andrew shrugged as if he didn’t care either way, but Neil was more vehement. “No! I’m not going to let them manipulate me.” He paused in thought. “They don’t know we know they know,” he said slowly.

“No…” confirmed Nicky warily.

“So if I agree to date Kevin they’ll be confused.”

“You’re going to date Kevin?” asked Andrew with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course not,” huffed Neil. “He’s going to back down once I accept his offer. He’s not attracted to me.”

Andrew again made a noncommittal sound.

Neil rolled his eyes, but also smiled fondly at Andrew. Nicky watched with interest: at first he’d been sure that their relationship was merely physical; however, he’d seen lots of evidence (despite Andrew’s general apathy) that it was much more serious than he’d initially thought.

Andrew briefly glanced in Neil’s direction. “Don’t look at me like that,” he said.

Neil just continued smiling, until he glanced over his shoulder. “Nicky, you can’t tell them,” he said.

“I keep my family’s secrets,” he promised. “Mostly.”

* * *

Andrew dropped Nicky off at the tower and then he and Neil headed out for a drive. Nicky invited Matt to play video games and they spent the morning happily killing each other. Kevin came back from the court at lunchtime and the three of them wandered to the cafeteria, where they met with Dan, Renee, and Allison.

About halfway through lunch, Kevin’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out and read the message, before doing an actual double take and peering closer at his phone, reading the message again.

“Neil says yes to the date,” he said, sounding stunned.

“What?” asked Matt, looking crestfallen. “That can’t be right. Neil’s not a _cheater_. He wouldn’t do that to Andrew!”

“No, but he _is_ a liar,” said Allison, with narrowed eyes.

“This is _your fault_ ,” hissed Kevin. “You made me steal Andrew’s boyfriend!”

“He’s going to stab you,” said Matt.

“I couldn’t help it,” said Kevin. “It’s my raw animal magnetism.”

“Please,” said Allison flippantly. “This stinks of desperation. They probably figured out what we were doing and are now trying to deceive us.”

“What are you saying?” asked Dan.

“Clearly, they know we know,” said Allison.

“Are you sure?” asked Matt.

“Nicky?” prompted Allison.

Nicky stared at the ceiling.

“ _Nicky_ ,” said Dan in her captain’s voice.

“They know you know,” Nicky said reluctantly.

“Good, so this can stop now,” says Renee. “Everybody knows.”

“This still isn’t definitive proof,” argued Dan. “I’m not conceding the bet.”

“That’s fine,” said Allison. “They don’t know we know they know we know.”

“What?” asked Kevin.

“You’re going on a date!” said Allison.

“ _What_?” repeated Kevin, more shrilly.

* * *

Later, back in their room, Kevin stiffly made plans with Neil for their date that evening. After Kevin retreated back into the bedroom, Neil stood forlornly in the middle of the room, watching the bedroom door with a perplexed look on his face.

Andrew, in the beanbag next to Nicky, gave an almost inaudible sigh. “They know we know they know, don’t they,” he said without inflection.

“Yup,” said Nicky, not looking up from his phone where he was messaging Erik.

“Buuuut,” said Neil, drawing out the word, “they don’t know that we know they know we know they know,” he concluded triumphantly.

“Neil, this is getting ridiculous,” said Nicky in exasperation.

“It’s a competition, Nicky,” said Neil. “And I’m going to win.”

“The reward is _dating Kevin_ ,” said Nicky. “Who, granted, is hot, but his personality leaves something to be desired, doesn’t it?”

“The reward is _winning_ ,” argued Neil.

“I didn’t know you were this competitively petty,” remarked Nicky.

“Didn’t you pay attention to any of my interactions with Riko?” asked Neil. “At least no one’s going to try to murder me for this,” he concluded, disappearing into the washroom.

“That’s what he thinks,” muttered Andrew.

“Aren’t you going to stop him?” Nicky asked him.

“I don’t own him,” said Andrew, sounding bored. “He can do what he wants.”

* * *

Nicky left Andrew alone to brood while Neil went on his date with Kevin, and joined the upperclassmen (minus Renee) in piling into Matt’s truck and stealthily following Neil and Kevin to… the court.

“This is where Kevin brought Neil for a date?” wondered Allison, as Dan punched in the code to the door and they all made their way into the building. About half of the lights were off, but Neil and Kevin were out on the court, apparently running drills. They stood and gaped for a while.

“What is going on?” asked Matt.

“Why are they practising? They’re supposed to be _dating_ ,” said Allison.

“Why are you surprised that this is Kevin’s idea of a date,” said a dry voice behind them. They whirled around to find Andrew giving them all an unimpressed look.

“Why didn’t you stop Neil from going on a date with Kevin?” accused Allison. “We know you’re together!”

Andrew just flicked his fingers, pushed past them, and sauntered towards the inner court. He banged a couple times on the Plexiglas wall, getting Neil’s attention.

Neil removed his helmet and jogged over, his face lighting up in a happy grin. Andrew said something to him that Nicky couldn’t hear and Neil nodded and responded. Then, Andrew reached out and took Neil’s hand, leading him back towards the four of them.

They waited for Andrew or Neil to say something, but they didn’t pay them any attention as they walked towards the locker room.

“Oh,” said Andrew, turning back just before they left, “our relationship is none of your business.” He pulled Neil through the doorway, but not before they heard Neil say in surprise, “You called it a relationship!”

“Alright,” said Dan to Allison. “Fine. You win the bet.”

“Hey!” called Kevin from the door to the court. “Are you here to practice or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr [@gluupor](http://gluupor.tumblr.com).


End file.
